Highschool Graduation
by Genius29
Summary: Cammie had just graduated and has been given her first mission. With ZACH! But will the mission be as easy as she thought? Will old frineds Josh make it harder to keep her secret? Or is everyon ein Roseville going to learn who she is? first Fanfic


The feelings were unusual. To be here, walking arm in arm with _the_ Zachary Goode, it felt amazing. It was beyond amazing. Then the magic feeling dissolved, to the sense that I should never feel. Someone was watching me. But, well….duh… of course someone was looking at me. Let me start at the beginning of the day.

"Will Cameron Morgan, please report to the principals office." The intercom went off, right when I was about to sit down to eat my breakfast. My last breakfast here at the academy, with my three best friends.

Most of you who are reading this have level 4 knowledge as to what academy I am speaking about. But for those of you who are a bit behind, here it is, this is top secret info that I'm telling you so keep this on the down low. I'm a spy who goes to a secret spy school in Virginia, called Gallagher Academy. My dad went MIA on a mission about seven years ago and ever since then; my mom wanted to be close to me, so she retired from the "family business" and became headmistress.

I didn't want to go to her office. After all it was my last day here. I just graduated. This might even be my last meal with my three best friends.

Liz was sitting there reading a book while eating a piece of toast. I've always wondered how she never got her books dirty. She takes them everywhere with her, but they still look brand new! She's going to do some serious hacking techniques when she goes to the CIA.

Then there was Bex and Macey, arguing which move would be best to do in a certain battle situation. Bex, so beautiful, strong and independent, she'll do great on the field. Macey, the girl who caught up with our grade in just a short matter of years is also going to do great things. I can see her now, inventing new weapons from make-up and kicking ass. Then why was I feeling that I that we weren't ready. Hmm, just jitters I guess.

I said "Bye" to the girls and headed to my mom's office, taking one of my favorite shortcuts. When I was almost to her door, I got scared. What if this isn't just a normal mother daughter talk like I thought? What if this is serious? Could someone be hurt? Like Zach?

I hadn't heard from him since that day he kissed me in front of the whole school. Maybe, he got too deep in a mission and got caught, but we only graduated yesterday! Yeah, it was impossible. "Come on Cammie, just twist the door knob and push open the door. You can do it. It can't be that bad" I thought to myself as I walked in.

P.O.V-Zach

I didn't know what I was doing at the Gallagher Academy, but all I do know is that I graduated from Blackthorn yesterday and not even an hour after the celebration, I got a call from Mr. Solomon, asking me to come to the Academy. So here I am, waiting for Mrs. Morgan to say something but, she just sits at her desk and types, occasionally looking down to read a file. Finally after 21 minutes, and 43 seconds, she got up and went to the microphone that was the intercom, and said, "Will Cameron Morgan, please report to the principals office." I was shocked, and excited. Well, I shouldn't be shocked because that is never good for a spy to be surprised, especially a Goode spy. And I was excited because I get to see my Gallagher Girl again.

It's been years. Truly, I tried to make contact, but since she was getting numerous threats from the Circle of Cavon, security around her had been tightened and all hope was lost as to talking to her again.

It had been 6 min and 11 seconds since the announcement, when I heard footsteps in the hallway. Here she comes. 10 feet, 5 feet 2 feet. Then the door opened and there stood a stunned Gallagher Girl, with her mouth just about ready to hit the floor.

P.O.V.-Cammie

There he was. The most gorgeous guy my eyes have seen. Oh my god, his eyes are just….perfect! There brilliant green and his hair was just perfect. He had the most amazing muscles and tan! It was official, he was HOT! My jaw was hanging there, and my face showed that I was totally shocked and that is not good for someone like me. I eventually (12 seconds) regained my posture and got on my straight face. Zach just sat there with his all too familiar smirk. Ugh, I hate that smirk!

"Hey, Gallagher Girl. Long time no see." Zach said. Ugh, not that annoying name again. He could at least call me Cammie.

"Well, lucky me, I graduated, I'm not a Gallagher Girl anymore, so you need a new nickname for me." I said with a satisfied grin on my face, knowing that I made a perfect point.

"No, Cammie," my mom just had to step in and say," you'll always be from Gallagher and these girls that go here will always be your sisters."

You don't need to be a fully trained spy, to know better about getting in an argument with my mom, so I just sat across from her in the uncomfortable chairs, with Zach without another word.

Usually, I sit on the couch, but that's only when I'm in her for a casual talk, I could tell that this was strictly business.

"Now, I have a mission for you two." said someone that I didn't even realize was in the room, not good for a spy.

"We have reason to believe that someone is trying to reveal our secrets to the world today in Roseville." Said Mr. Solomon.

"We think that they want to announce to a big group so it would be hard for us to cover it up." continued my mom," We think that they are planning on telling the people at Roseville High's Graduation. Someone who would be on stage so that it would be easy to get to the microphone. Your job is to find this person and stop him/her before they do damage that can't be repaired."

So someone knew our secret. No biggy, this should be a piece of cake for Zach and I. We had to do similar things in Cove Ops. But this time was just for real. Somehow, Mr. Solomon could read my mind.

"This isn't going to be as easy as you may think, "darn it," and this is for real. This isn't like Cove. Ops. This is no longer for a grade, live or die, like I always say." he said.

So now, all we have to do is find this madman and take him into custody before he spills the school's secret.

My mom handed folders to us and said," These are your covers. Memorize them and live them. You'll leave for the ceremony in forty-five minutes. Make sure you wear appropriate outfits. That is all" She dismissed us.

"So, you and I are partners now." Said the dazzling Zach, wait I didn't mean to say that, I totally didn't mean it! Just forget about it!

"Whatever." I simply say.

"Oh, you know that all you can think about is that kiss" he said teasingly, as we walk back to our rooms. We reached the part where we go our separate ways.

"Well, whatever you were thinking, which was most likely about me, will have to wait because we have to go get ready. Bye, see you in 39 minutes." He says to me.

"Yeah, see ya." I say as I walk away. When I reach my dorm I think of what I'm supposed to say to my friends. I'll just have to tell them, since apparently I had to "dress appropriately" which I would probably need their help with.

"Hey, what'd your mom want?" Bex asked while she was on the floor with headphones in her ear (from i-Pod) and doing her daily pushups. Macey was on the bed reading a teen magazine and Liz, as usual, was on her computer.

"Oh, you know, just got a mission." I casually reply. Hoping that they'll let it slide, but they didn't.

"WHAT!!!" they all three scream in unison.

YOU HAVE TO TELL US EVERYTHING!!" They once again yell all together. "All right I'll tell you, but you have to stop doing that, it's starting to creep me out."

"Okay." They all say, AGAIN! We look at each other and just start out,

busting out laughing while rolling on the floor, holding onto our sides.

After we had our kicks and giggles (hehe) we sat on the closest bed (Bex's) and I told them all that had happened. They didn't believe me at first about the part of Zach being here. But I convinced them.

"Then let's have a look at your envelope!" Macey says when I finish my story. (**I'm not good at giving covers. Srry!)**

_Objectives- Zach Goode and Cameron Morgan_

_Mission- stop subject from revealing anything_

_Covers-graduates from Gallagher Academy and Blackthorn _

"Well, that's easy enough, you both are who you say you are." Macey pointed out.

"Yeah, you even have the same names and everything." Bex said.

"You guys are for getting something though" Liz explains while she was skimming through the rest of the papers.

"What are you talking about?" Bex asks confused, walking back over to the bed to check out what Liz was talking about.

_Objectives will have to have a reason to be at the Graduation ceremony, to not be suspicious and they need to be on stage to keep a look out for the subject. There for, Zach and Cammie will be handing out the diplomas to the graduates. Dress nicely._

When Macey heard something about dressing me up, she was all ears. Liz was freaking out, jealous that I get to do something as cool as hand out a diploma and I was having a heart attach (not literally) because I just realized that I was going to** have** to see Josh.

Josh was my ex., who I had to dump because of my big secret, but not long after we broke up, he followed me to my Cove Ops final exam and we had to explain what Gallagher Academy really was. But he had to drink a special tea that would make him forget what had happened. However, it was still awkward to see him, especially since he thinks that Zach and I are dating.

"Here you go. Now go try it on." Macey says as she walks out of her closet holding a silk light blue floor length dress to me. I didn't mind it as much as I thought I would though. She would usually make me wear some sort of mini skirt and tank top that said "Juicy" on it. Then the words" dress nicely" popped into my head. Ooooh now I know why, Macey didn't have a choice! Hehe

"Alright, come sit down over here so that I can fix your hair and makeup" Macey says, as I walk out of the bathroom, in my new dress that showed off my curves.

Macey curled my hair into pretty little curls and when they hit the light perfectly, they looked beautiful. Bex did my make-up. She had a talent with that brush; she always made sure that I had the exact amount on for the event. This time, it was just right. Not too much and not too little. When I looked myself in the mirror I gasped, not believing whose reflection I was looking at.

"We don't have enough time to admire the new you, you only have seven minutes to meet Zach at the front of the school." Bex anxiously told me.

"But, I don't even have my gadgets. I still need some napotine patches and…" I said but Liz interrupted me.

"Don't worry, while you were getting ready, I got this clutch for you, it has everything you need, from a cell phone to Gallagher's special lip stick. Now go!"

My friends pushed me out the door. I knew it was going to be a close call to be on time to meet Zach, well with these 2 inch high heels it would be. I quickly took one of my many secret passages and ran (well ran as much you can when your dressed the way I was) to the front of the school.

P.O.V-Zach


End file.
